The Seven Angels
by Nieqiiejj
Summary: Ik weet dat we iedereen moeten vinden, elke Engel stuk voor stuk. We moeten iedereen vinden voordat de homunculis het doen, anders zijn we verloren dan is iedereen verloren'
1. Chapter 1

_21 Juli 1914_

_Dagboek,_

_We zitten nu al 3 dagen in hetzelfde dorp. Huma en Humil zijn steeds vaker weg, en ik weet nog steeds niet waarom ze weg zijn. Ze hebben me belooft dat we zo snel mogelijk weer weg gaan. Maar ik heb het gevoel alsof er iets is wat Huma en Humil moeten doen voordat ze weg kunnen. Ik maak me zorgen.._

_Acedia. _

' Laat ik ze maar gaan zoeken' zei Acedia, ze sprong uit de boom waar ze al de hele dag had gezeten, wachtend op Huma en Humil. Ze voelde op haar rug, haar pijlen zaten er nog steeds, ze hield haar boog in haar hand voor het geval dat er iets zou gebeuren. Ze keek rond, waar konden Huma en Humil zijn? Er stonden een paar huizen en een winkel recht voor haar. Ze keek links van haar: er was een groot, uitgestrekt weiland, en rechts van haar was een bos. Ze besloot om als eerste naar het bos te gaan. Ze stopte aan de rand van het bos er was een kleine opening die zo te zien door meer mensen was gebruikt. Was dit wel zo'n goed idee, ze hadden gezegd dat ze moest blijven waar ze was.

' Ik ben geen klein kind meer' zei Acedia zacht. Ze liep het bos in, ze voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen, het was koud en het was stil : de dieren maakte geen geluid, de wind was nauwelijks te horen.

' Huma! Humil!' schreeuwde ze, ze verbrak de kille stilte maar er kwam geen antwoord.' Damn, waar zijn jullie!'

' Hier' zei een stem, hij klonk bekend, ze keek in de richting van de stem maar kon niemand vinden.

' Laat zien waar je zit' zei Acedia, ze pakte de boog die ze in haar hand had steviger vast, en pakte een pijl uit de koker die op haar rug hing. Ze keek rond maar zag nog steeds niks.

Ze hoorde een geluid en keek om, ze richtte haar pijl op de schim die er stond.

' Wie ben je!?' zei Acedia.

' Hé rustig, ik ben het maar!' zei dezelfde bekende stem.

' Huma?Ben jij dat?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ja, waarom ben je het bos in gekomen, we hadden toch gezegd dat je moest blijven…' zei Huma maar hij werd onderbroken.

' Dat ik moest blijven waar ik was. Ja ik weet het!' zei Acedia overstuur.' Ik was ongerust, oké!'

' Je weet dat je dat niet hoeft te zijn' zei een stem achter haar.

' Humil' zei Acedia zachtjes, ze herkende zijn stem meteen.

' Ik maakte me toch zorgen! Jullie zeggen altijd wel dat ik me geen zorgen moet maken, maar…maar' zei Acedia ze stopte. Ze keek naar de grond.

Humil legde zijn hand op haar schouder, en Huma liep naar haar toe. Hij pakte haar kin vast en dwong haar om naar hem te kijken.

' Je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken. We zullen er altijd voor je zijn' zei Huma geruststellend.

' Sorry' zei Acedia. Huma liet haar los. ' Het spijt me, maar soms' zei Acedia.

' Het geeft niet. Je zal het met de tijd leren' zei Humil.

' Maar wat gingen jullie nou doen!' zei Acedia.' En jullie gaan het me vertellen want we hebben geen geheimen voor elkaar!'

' We moesten iemand opzoeken, maar hij bleek hier niet te zijn' zei Humil.

' En wie moesten jullie zoeken dan?' vroeg Acedia, ze had een vaag vermoeden wie Huma en Humil moesten zoeken.

' De Maker' zei Huma.

' Dat dacht ik al' zei Acedia. Ze had Huma en Humil afgeluisterd, en telkens als ze luisterde hadden ze het over hem. Als ze met zijn drieën waren hadden ze het er nooit over. Ze had de Maker één keer gezien maar kon ze kon niet veel herinneren. Huma en Humil zochten 'de Maker' al heel lang voor zover Acedia kon herinneren, ze zeiden altijd dat het om hun taak ging. Maar ze wist dat dat niet de enige reden kon zijn, als het hun taak was geweest zou het de hare ook zijn geweest, ze was tenslotte net als Huma en Humil één van de zeven Engelen.

' Maar we kunnen nu gaan' zei Huma.

' En we hebben besloten dat jij mag bepalen waar we naartoe gaan' zei Humil.

' Echt?' zei Acedia verbaast.' Oké ik weet waar ik heen wil. Lior'

' Hoe kom je daar nou weer op' zei Huma.

' Gewoon, ergens gelezen' loog Acedia. Ze had haar eigen redenen om naar Lior te gaan.

' Zoals je wilt we gaan daarnaar toe' zei Humil.

' Yeah!' zei Acedia ze liep het bos uit.' Kom op dan, ik wil niet nog één dag langer hier blijven'

Huma en Humil volgden haar. Ze waren op het treinstation en stapte de trein in.

' Waarom wil je zo graag naar Lior?' vroeg Humil.

' Ik wil iemand opzoeken, kijken hoe het met hem gaat' zei Acedia.' En misschien vinden we wel meer dan alleen dat' zei ze mysterieus.

' En daar gaan we weer' zei Huma, hij keek uit het raam.

' Hoezo daar gaan we weer!' zei Acedia, ze probeerde gekwetst te klinken, maar Huma had haar door.

' Als jij iets zegt dat mysterieus klinkt gaat het meestal fout' zei Huma.

' Dat is niet waar!' zei Acedia.

' Rustig jongens' zei Humil, hij had geen zin in weer zo'n conflict dat de hele treinreis door zou gaan.

Toen ze aan waren gekomen in Lior, splitste ze op. Huma en Humil gingen naar de kerk en Acedia ging de stad verder in. Ze kwam een meisje tegen met bruin haar en twee roze plukken in haar haar, achter haar liep een kleine jongen met blond haar, en naast hem liep een groot schild, eerst keek ze er raar naar maar daarna draaide ze haar gezicht van hen af. Ze was al bijna bij het huis waar ze moest zijn, ze belde aan. Er werd op gedaan door een vrouw.

' Uhm, is Char er?' vroeg Acedia, ze keek de vrouw aan.

' Ja die is er' zei de vrouw vriendelijk.' Kom verder'

Acedia zag een jongen zitten, hij had zwart haar dat door de war zat, zoals altijd

' Hé Char' zei ze. De jongen draaide zich om en keek het meisje dat in de kamer stond aan.

' Acedia!' riep hij blij, hij rende naar haar toe en knuffelde haar.

' Hoe is het?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ik heb iets nieuws geleerd' zei hij blij.

' Alchemie?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ja moet je het zien!?' vroeg de jongen enthousiast.

' Misschien later, als we alleen zijn' zei Acedia.

' Ohja sorry. Ik was het vergeten' zei Char zachtjes.

' Waar is de rest!?' vroeg hij, nog steeds vol met enthousiasme.

' In de kerk, maar ik moet met je vader praten' zei ze.

' Hij is boven' zei Char, hij wees naar de trap die nog net door de deuropening te zien was.

Acedia liep de trap op ze opende een deur van een kamer.

' Rich?' vroeg ze.

' Ja? Wie is daar' zei een mannenstem.

' Ik ben het, Acedia. Ik moet je wat vragen' zei Acedia, ze liep de kamer verder in.' Het gaat over Char'

' Moet hij mee?' vroeg Rich meteen.

' Het spijt me maar het is echt tijd' zei Acedia, ze vond het moeilijk om te vertellen. Maar ze moest alle zeven Engelen vinden voordat het te laat was.

' Hij is pas 10! Je kunt hem niet meenemen' zei de man overstuur.

' Het spijt me echt. Maar ik heb geen andere keuze, als we nu niks doen.. gebeurd er iets vreselijks..' zei Acedia, ze keek naar de grond.

' Vader. Het is goed, je wist toch dat dit moest gebeuren?' vroeg Char hij stond in de deuropening.

' Ze zullen heus wel goed voor me zorgen' zei Char, hij liep naar zijn vader toe. Acedia knikte ze keek Rich weer aan.

' We moeten gaan, neem maar afscheid ik ga Huma en Humil zoeken, kom naar de kerk toe, oké?' zei Acedia. Char knikte. Acedia liep het huis uit, ze rende naar de kerk toe. Ze zag Huma en Humil in een bibliotheek staan.

' Wat hebben hun met boeken' zei Acedia geërgerd ze liep naar de twee volwassen jongens heen.

' Moet je dit lezen!' zei Huma blij.

' Wat is het?' vroeg Acedia.

' Het gaat over ons' zei Huma.

' Laat lezen!' zei Acedia, ze griste het boek uit Huma's handen en begon te lezen.


	2. Chapter 2

De Zeven Engelen

_De Zeven Engelen._

_De zeven Engelen zijn op aarde gekomen om ons te beschermen tegen het kwaad. Iedere Engel heeft zijn of haar eigen ziel. De Engelen moeten stuk voor stuk gemaakt worden, en iedere Engel heeft zijn eigen ritueel hoe hij of zij gemaakt moet worden. Als alle Engelen door dezelfde persoon zijn gemaakt, kunnen de Engelen pas echt leven. Deze persoon wordt ; de Maker genoemd. De Engelen gehoorzamen de Maker. Er zijn zeven Engelen met ieder hun eigen persoonlijkheid en eigen vaardigheden. _

_Chastity : Latijn Castitas. _

_Verzet tegen het Verlangen. _

_Het accepteren van het eigen lichaam en de persoon die je bent. Het vermogen van kennis en snelle vooruitgang boeken. Geen lust om iets te bezitten of hebben. Neemt genoegen met de kleinste beetjes. _

_Temperance : Latijn, Temperantia_

_Verzet tegen Vraatzucht. _

_Een persoon die een grote zelfcontrole heeft in vele manieren. Heeft zelfcontrole over zijn of haar eigen lichaam, zelfcontrole over geest en gedachten. Denk meerdere keren na voordat hij of zij iets doet. _

_Charity (Liefdadigheid) : Latijn, Liberalitas/ Avaritia. _

_Verzet tegen Hebzucht. _

_Deze persoon is bereid te geven zonder er veel voor terug te krijgen. Beschikt over de wijsheid van gedachte of acties. Zal niet snel in de voorgrond staan, stil maar lief persoon die veel om andere geeft en minder om haarzelf of zichzelf. _

_Diligence (De ijver) : Latijn, Industria/ Acedia_

_Verzet tegen Luiheid._

_Erg precies en optimistisch persoon, alles moet perfect zijn. Kan goed op de details letten, en vind achter veel problemen een oplossing. Een persoon die veel, andere mensen helpt om daardoor het perfecte resultaat te krijgen. Zich in een paar dingen interesseren. Is erg creatief met veel dingen._

_Patience (Het geduld) : Latijn, Patientia/Ira. _

_Verzet tegen de Woede. _

_Een vredelievend persoon, lost problemen vreedzaam op, is tegengesteld aan het oplossen van problemen met geweld. Moeilijk boos te krijgen. Het vermogen om mensen te vergeven ook al hebben ze een grote slechte stap gemaakt : genade aan zondenaars tonen. _

_Kindness : Latijn, Humanitas_

_Verzet tegen Jaloezie. _

_Veel gevend om andere mensen, tevreden met wat hij of zij zelf heeft. Medeleven met andere, liefdadigheid tonen. Een ware vriend. Toont snel medelijden met mensen staat open voor andere en accepteert de andere om wie ze zijn. _

_Humility : Latijn, Humilitas_

_Verzet tegen Trots. _

_Gedraagt zich bescheiden. Doet alles eerlijk geef ieder evenveel. Niet alleen aan zichzelf denkend. Bezit de kracht om mensen te laten zien wie ze echt zijn. _

_De Engelen zijn moeilijk te herkennen omdat ze het lichaam van een normaal mens aannemen. Maar alle Engelen dragen een teken bij zich, twee vleugels. En ook alle Engelen zijn vatbaar voor Alchemie als zij daar mee in aanraking komen, verschijnen hun echte vleugels. _

…

' Ik wist niet dat er zoveel informatie over ons was' zei Acedia, ze gaf het boek terug aan Huma.

' Ik ook niet' zei Huma, hij zette het boek terug.

' Hé jongens!' zei Char, hij kwam aanrennen.

' We kunnen' zei Acedia. Huma en Humil keken haar aan.

' Hoe..Waarom?' stotterde Huma.

' Je weet dat we alle zeven Engelen moeten vinden, voordat de homunculis het doen' zei Acedia.

' Acedia..' zei Humil zacht, hij klonk bezorgd.

' Je weet dat ik gelijk heb' zei Acedia. Ze keek Huma aan, daarna keek ze naar Huma die haar net zoals zijn broer verbaast en verwonderd aankeek

' Ik ben niet meer het kleine meisje van vroeger, oké ' zei Acedia.' Ik ben 17, een Engel en ik weet wat mijn taak is' zei ze.

' Je hebt gelijk' zei Huma tenslotte, zijn grotere broer knikte.

Er klonk een gil.

' Rose!' riep Char.

' Wie is Rose?' vroeg Acedia aan Char, maar Char was al weg gerend.

' We moeten hem halen' zei Acedia en ze rende achter Char aan.

' En waarom gebeurd dit altijd als Acedia uitzoekt waar we naartoe gaan' mompelde Huma die met tegenspraak achter zijn grote broer en Acedia liep.

Acedia stopte waardoor Huma en Humil tegen haar op botsten.

' Ze gebruiken alchemie, we moeten oppassen' zei Acedia. Ze keken naar een gevecht wat beneden bezig was. Ze stonden op een soort van balkon. Een man transformeerde dieren in woeste beesten die een jongen aan bleven vallen, hij had een automail. Acedia pakte haar boog en richtte haar pijl op één van de wilde beesten die nog steeds rondliepen, ze liet de pijl los en het beest viel neer. De jongen keek verrast op maar keek niet vanwaar de pijl kwam.

' Goed schot' zei Huma, hij rende achter zijn broer aan. Acedia volgde.

' Char, kom terug!' schreeuwde Acedia, ze pakte de kleine jongen op en trok hem mee.

' Ik schrok me dood!' riep ze.

' Maar..Maar..Rose' zei Char, Acedia liet hem los.

' Wie is Rose?' vroeg ze.

' Mijn stief zus, ze is in problemen' zei Char.

' Wij beschermen haar wel' zeiden Huma en Humil, ze rende allebei weg.

' Kom' zei Acedia ze pakte Char zijn hand en trok hem mee.

' Ik wil ook helpen' zei hij zachtjes.

' Dat komt wel, het is nu te gevaarlijk' zei Acedia.' Ik weet hoe je je voelt'

Ze trok Char mee.

' Acedia, ik wil helpen!' zei Char een paar keer.

Acedia keek de jongen niet aan maar trok hem alleen maar mee. Ze hoorde een gil en keek verschrikt op. Ze liet Char zijn hand los en Char greep zijn kans hij rende terug.

' Char kom terug!' schreeuwde ze hem na. Ze rende achter hem aan. Char was gestopt en een blauw licht verscheen. Acedia stond verstijft, ze moest helpen maar er was alchemie ze kon niemand laten zien wat ze was.

Char werd geraakt door iets en viel neer. Acedia aarzelde geen moment en rende naar Char toe. Een jongen met blond haar kwam naar haar toe rennen.

' Is hij oké?' vroeg hij. Acedia bekeek Char, hij had zijn ogen nog open.

' Ik zei toch dat je bij me moest blijven' zei Acedia. Char knikte.

Ze tilde hem op en legde hem tegen de muur aan.

' Ik ga ze zoeken' zei Acedia en ze rende weg. Char lag tegen de muur aan en de jongen met blond haar keek naar de jongen, hij klapte zijn handen en de wond van Char herstelde.

' Een alchemist' zei Acedia ze had het blauwe licht gezien en stond stil.

' Acedia!!' schreeuwde Huma. Acedia keek om en zag Huma staan. Hij vocht met een groot beest, ze pakte haar boog en een pijl van haar rug, ze richtte op het grote beest en raakte hem, ze schoot nog een pijl en het beest viel nu neer, maar stond langzaam weer op. Ze rende de trap af om Huma te helpen.

' Waar is Humil!' riep Acedia naar Huma, hij stond ver van haar wegen vocht met een op hol geslagen beest, hij stak zijn zwaard in het beest zijn buik en trok het er weer uit, het beest viel neer.

' Ik weet het niet ik ben hem kwijt geraakt' zei Huma.

' Wacht!' schreeuwde iemand. Acedia keek om, het was de jongen met het blonde haar. Hij had Char op zijn rug.

' Wat is er gebeurd!' zei Huma bezorgt, hij hield Char in zijn armen.

' Het gaat goed met hem, zijn wond is dicht' zei Edward. Huma keek hem ongelovig aan.

' Hij is een alchemist' fluisterde Acedia.

' Daar zijn jullie!' riep Humil hij liep naar Acedia en Huma toe. Hij zag Char en keek bezorgt naar Huma.

' Het gaat goed met hem' zei Huma. ' Dankzij hem' hij wees naar de jongen.

' Edward' zei de jongen.

' Acedia' zei het meisje dat er stond. En de rest stelde zich ook voor.

' Broer! Daar ben je!' riep iemand, een groot schild kwam aanlopen. Er rende een meisje achter hem aan.

' Char' riep ze geschrokken ze keek naar de jongen die in de armen van Huma lag.

' Rose' zei hij, hij ging op zijn eigen benen staan en werd opgetild door Rose.

Acedia keek Char en het meisje aan. Daarna keek ze naar de jongen die er stond en zijn broer die ernaast stond.

' We moeten gaan' zei ze bitter. Huma keek Acedia raar aan en Humil deed hetzelfde, dit was niks voor haar. Ze draaide haar om en liep weg.

' Wat is er met haar?' vroeg Humil hij keek Acedia na.

' Ik weet het niet' zei Huma, hij keek zijn grote broer aan.


	3. Chapter 3

Er liep een meisje de kerk uit ze ging op een trap zitten en keek voor haar uit

3.

Er liep een meisje de kerk uit ze ging op een trap zitten en keek voor haar uit.

Ze trok haar handschoenen uit die ze over haar handen aan had, ze keek naar de vleugels die op haar handpalmen stonden. Ze zuchtte.

' Acedia?' zei een stem, een jongen kwam aanlopen, hij had kort blond haar. Acedia keek om maar besteedde geen aandacht aan hem, ze keek nog een keer naar hem toen hij naast haar ging zitten.

' Doe je handschoenen weer om straks zien ze het' zei Huma.

' Waarom? Waarom kunnen we niet gewoon laten zien wie we zijn' zei Acedia.

' Is dat waarom je zomaar wegliep?' vroeg Huma.

' Soort van' zei Acedia ze trok haar handschoenen weer aan en keek weer voor haar uit.

' Ik weet hoe je je voelt' zei Huma hij sloeg zijn arm om Acedia heen.

' Dat is niet zo moeilijk voor jou' zei Acedia ze stond op.

' Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Huma verbaast.

' Je bent de Engel van vriendelijkheid. Je in iemand verplaatsen is één van je speciale vaardigheden , dus dat is niet zo moeilijk' zei Acedia overstuur. Ze wou opstaan.

' Doe even rustig, oké' zei Huma hij trok Acedia naar beneden zodat ze wel moest gaan zitten.

' Gaat dit er weer over, dat je geen Engel wil zijn?' vroeg Huma. Acedia knikte zwakjes.

' Ik wil het gewoon niet, het maakt zoveel van mijn leven kapot' zei Acedia ze liet haar hoofd zakken haar blonde haar bedekte haar gezicht.

' Je komt er wel overheen' zei Huma.

' Hoe weet je dat nou weer!' riep Acedia een paar mensen keken om en keken Huma en Acedia raar aan maar liepen daarna weer verder.

' Op jouw leeftijd dacht ik er ook zo over na' zei Huma.' Maar ik heb me erover heen gezet, je hebt tijd nodig'

' Alsof je zoveel ouder bent dan mij!' zei Acedia, ze wou weer opstaan.

' Hé rustig, oke!' zei Huma hij trok haar weer naar beneden.

' Sorry' zei Acedia ze ging rustig zitten en keek naar haar handschoenen.' Ik wil gewoon niet verbergen wat ik ben'

' Ik snap het, maar het is niet anders' zei Huma hij sloeg weer zijn arm om haar heen maar dit keer bleef ze zitten.

' Daar zijn ze!' klonk er na een tijdje. Acedia en Huma keken tegelijkertijd om, ze zagen Humil, Char en de twee andere broertjes aan komen rennen.

' Char, weet je zeker dat je hier klaar voor bent?' vroeg Acedia, ze knielde voor de jongen neer. Hij knikte.

' Dan kunnen we gaan' zei Acedia ze ging weer rechtop staan.

' Dank je' zei Acedia, ze richtte zich tot Huma.

' Geen probleem, dat weet je' zei hij.

' Dus waar gaan we naartoe?' vroeg Acedia.' Humil?'.

' Het maakt mij niet uit' zei hij.

' Kom op niet zo bescheiden' zei Acedia. Humil keek haar aan.

' Sorry!' zei ze. Humil was de Engel van de Nederigheid. Hij zei bijna nooit wat hij zelf wou en deed altijd wat andere wouden.

' Maar jij mag kiezen' zei Acedia opgewekt. Zelf was ze de Engel van de ijver. Ze was altijd erg optimistisch, vrolijk en vol met energie.

' We zien het wel' zei Humil, hij keek naar Char die naast hem stond.

' Waar wil jij naartoe?' vroeg Humil.

' Humil!' riep Acedia.' Jij kiest vandaag' zei ze vastbesloten.

' Kom' ze trok Humil mee en liep weg. Huma schudde zijn hoofd, dit kon nooit veel goeds betekenen, Char liep naast hem en keek verwonderd naar Acedia.

De twee jongens stonden verbaast te kijken. Char zwaaide. Edward keek het kleine jongetje aan.

' Ga door met je Alchemie je bent echt goed!' zei Edward glimlachend hij zwaaide terug.

Acedia keek om, ze liet Humil los en liep naar Char toe.

' En wat heb jij allemaal uitgespookt, wie is dat?' vroeg ze.

' Dat is een State Alchemist, hij is heel goed in alchemie hij heeft me een paar trucjes geleerd' zei Char blij.

' State Alchemist zei je' zei Acedia ze bekeek de jongen wat beter. Hij was klein, hij had blond haar dat in een vlecht zat. Hij droeg iets zwart wat voor de helft stuk was waardoor je zijn metalen arm kon zien. Hij had een zwarte broek aan. De jongen keek haar aan, hij had goudkleurige ogen.

' Acedia, meekomen' zei Huma hij trok haar mee.

De jongen bleef haar nakijken.

' Wat een raar stelletje' zei hij tegen zijn broer. Zijn broer : Alphonse begon te lachen. Edward realiseerde wat hij had gezegd. Hij en zijn broer waren ook niet bepaald normaal. Hij bleef het meisje nakijken.

Ze had blond haar met hier en daar wat bruine plukjes. Ze had een paar vlechtjes in haar haar en helderblauwe ogen. Ze had een normaal zwart topje aan met veel armbandjes en andere dingen om haar armen geknoopt, ze had een houder op haar rug waar pijlen inzaten, om haar zij hing een boog. (Acedia)

Daarna keek hij naar de kleinste jongen, de alchemist.

Hij had zwart haar wat door de war zat. Hij was klein vergeleken met de rest, maar ook duidelijk de jongste. Hij had een groen t-shirt aan en een donkerblauwe broek, hij had een raar teken in zijn nek dat voor de helft bedekt was door zijn haar. Hij hield de hand van het meisje vast.(Char)

Er liep ook een jongen met blond kort haar. Hij keek naar het meisje dat Char nu op haar nek zette. Hij droeg een zwart t-shirt met achterop zijn rug twee zwaarden. (Huma)

En dan liep er nog één jongen hij leek het oudste te zijn, hij liep rustig naast de groep en bestuurde de stad aandachtig. Hij had lang lichtbruin haar wat over zijn schouders viel. Hij had net zoals de jongen die naast hem liep een zwart t-shirt aan en hij had net zoals het meisje handschoenen aan. (Humil)

' Ed?' zei Al, hij zwaaide met zijn hand voor zijn broer zijn gezicht.

' Huh?' zei Edward, hij keek voor de laatste keek naar de groep en keek daarna zijn broertje aan.

' Is er iets?' zei Edward

' Zullen we gaan?' vroeg Alphonse.

' Ja goed idee' zei Edward hij keek nog 1 keer in de richting van de groep.


	4. Chapter 4

23 Juli 1941

_23 Juli 1914_

_Dagboek,_

_We zijn nu in Central. Iedereen is weg en ik ben alleen in de inn. Het maakt me niet uit dat ik alleen ben, ik zit alleen met een paar dingen._

_Ik ben bezorgt over Char, ik heb tegen Rich (zijn vader) gezegd dat alles goed zou komen en dat we goed voor hem zouden zorgen. En natuurlijk zullen we goed voor hem zorgen maar ik ben bang dat Char gewond zal raken in één van de gevechten.._

_Ik ben ook bezorgt over de andere Engelen, wanneer we ze zullen ontmoeten en of iedereen gezond is en op de hoogte van alles is. _

_We zitten nu dicht bij Central Head Quarters en ik wil nog steeds graag de jongen bedanken die Char had gered; Edward. Char vertelde me dat hij een State Alchemist was ; de fullmetal alchemist. Ik ga denk ik vandaag of morgen kijken of hij in Central is en zoniet laat ik een brief achter. Maar ik weet niet of het wel zo'n goed idee is.._

_Huma, Humil en Char zijn terug. _

_Acedia. _

' We hebben eten voor vanavond!' riep Humil.

' Wat eten we dan?' vroeg Acedia, ze had haar dagboek dichtgedaan en opgeborgen en opende nu de deur van haar slaapkamer, ze stond nu in de woonkamer, die klein was, er stond een bank en een tafel met vier stoelen er om heen. Char lag op de bank en Humil stond in het kleine keukentje.

' Je zult het vanavond wel zien' zei Huma geheimzinnig.

' Ik ga even weg' zei Acedia, ze pakte haar bruine jas van een stoel af, en trok haar zwarte handschoenen aan.

' Je kunt niet alleen gaan, het is te gevaarlijk' zei Humil bezorgd.

' Het is oké, ik moet alleen een brief wegbrengen' zei Acedia, ze trok de deur open en liep snel de kamer uit.

' Eigenwijs' mompelde Huma zachtjes, hij ging naast zijn broer staan en hielp hem om het eten klaar te maken.

Acedia liep over straat, ze keek naar de mensen die langs haar liepen, niet bijzonders. Acedia zag het grote gebouw waar ze moest zijn al in zicht. Er hing een grote witte draak voor het gebouw. Acedia botste tegen een meisje aan, de tas die het meisje in haar handen had viel op de grond en alles wat erin zat viel eruit.

' Oh! Het spijt me' zei het meisje, ze bukte om alle spullen op te pakken.

' Het was mijn schuld, sorry' zei Acedia, ze bukte ook en pakte wat spullen op die waren gevallen. Ze had een paar appels en nog wat groente in haar handen ze gaf het aan het meisje. Het meisje had bruin lang haar dat in een vlecht zat, die over haar schouder liep. Ze droeg een witte blouse, en een bruine nette rok. Acedia keek het meisje voor haar beter aan. Haar ogen vielen op een half bedekt teken dat het meisje op haar borst had staan.

' Bedankt voor het helpen' zei het meisje, en ze vertrok.

Acedia staarde het meisje na. Ze trok haar rechterhandschoen uit en bedekte de helft van de twee vleugels die op haar handpalm stond.

' Ze is.. is.. één van ons' zei Acedia, ze probeerde het meisje te vinden maar door de drukte kon ze haar niet vinden.

' Zoekt u iets?' vroeg een man.

Acedia keek op, ze zag een grote gespierde man staan, hij had weinig haar alleen een blonde lok bedekte zijn hoofd, hij had een snor.

' Uh…' zei Acedia verbaast, ze was verrast door de man die voor haar stond. ' Ik zoek iemand. Een state alchemist'

' Een state alchemist!? Dan bent u op het goede pad' zei de man.

' Ik ben de Strong Building alchemist. Alex Armstrong' hij stak zijn hand uit, Acedia trok snel haar handschoen weer aan.

' Ik zal u de weg leiden' zei de man.

' Asjeblieft geen u ' zei Acedia lacherig. De man knikte. Hij bracht haar het grote gebouw in.

Er liepen veel mannen langs die hetzelfde uniform aanhadden net zoals de man. Sommige begroete de man die naast haar liep. En sommige liepen nors voorbij.

' Wie zoekt u precies?' zei Alex na een tijdje.

' De .. Fullmetal Alchemist' zei Acedia.

' Edward Elric?' zei de man verrast.

' Ja, dat was zijn naam' zei Acedia.

' Volg mij' zei Alex.

Acedia liep achter de man aan, verschillende mensen begonnen haar nu aan te kijken. Misschien was dit toch niet zo'n goed idee geweest. Een deur ging open en Acedia liep een kamer binnen. Er zat een man achter een bureau hij had, zwart haar. Zijn hoofd steunden op zijn handen toen Acedia binnen kwam lopen. De man stond op toen hij zag dat Acedia in de kamer stond. Acedia keek de alchemist die ze net had ontmoet aan. Hij knikte.

' Ik zoek de Fullmetal alchemist' zei Acedia vastbesloten. De man keek haar eerst een beetje raar aan maar knikte daarna.

' Ik zal hem voor u halen' zei de man.

Acedia begon zich redelijk te ergeren aan al het ' u ' gedoe. De man stopte voor haar.

' Wij hebben elkaar nog nooit ontmoet. Roy Mustang' zei hij.

' Acedia' zei ze.

' Aparte naam' zei Roy. ' Wacht hier'

Hij liep het kantoor uit gevolgd door Alex Armstrong.

' Bedankt voor uw hulp' zei Acedia nog snel.

Acedia ging zitten op één van de stoelen die voor het bureau stonden. Wat ging ze nu eigenlijk zeggen tegen de jongen, een brief was veel makkelijker geweest. De deur ging op en Roy kwam alleen terug.

' Het spijt me, maar hij is er niet' zei hij.

' Dat maakt niet uit' zei Acedia.' Zou u dit aan hem willen geven als hij er is?'

' Natuurlijk' zei Roy vriendelijk. Acedia gaf Roy de brief, en liep de kamer uit.

Ze verliet het gebouw, de zon scheen fel. Ze keek op de klok die tegen een muur aanhing. Ze had nog wel even tijd op Central door te lopen.

Acedia liep over de straten heen, mensen liepen langs. Acedia bleef staan voor verschillende winkels, ze keek naar binnen maar liep daarna weer door. Ze dacht na over het meisje dat ze had gezien vandaag. Waar zou ze wonen, en zou ze echt een Engel zijn net als haar?


	5. Chapter 5

5

5.

Chastity klopte op de deur er werd open gedaan, ze stapte binnen en zetten de boodschappen in de keuken, zonder verder iets te zeggen pakte ze de spullen uit en ruimde ze ze op. Toen ze klaar was liep ze de trap op naar haar kamer, ze deed de deur op slot zodat niemand haar kon storen. Na een tijdje werd er op de deur geklopt.

' Wie is het?' zei Chastity, ze richtte haar ogen op de deur.

' Temper, kan ik binnen komen?' vroeg de vrouw die aan de andere kant van de deur stond.

Chastity opende de deur en liet Temper binnen. Temper was een volwassen vrouw van 22. Ze had blond kort haar met donkerblauwe ogen en droeg altijd nette kleren, en ze had altijd een doek om die haar voorhoofd bedekte omdat op haar voorhoofd het teken zat dat iedere Engel had. ( de kleren van Temper lijken sterk op de kleren die Chastity, alleen dan andere kleuren). Temper ging zitten op het bed dat in de kamer stond en Chastity ging naast haar zitten.

' Ik moet je wat vertellen' zei Chastity na een lange stilte. ' Vanmiddag ging ik boodschappen doen, ik botste tegen een meisje op, en ze keek me heel raar aan' zei Chastity.

Temper hield haar mond dicht en staarde Chastity aan.

' Ik.. Zouden de mensen kunnen weten dat we anders zijn dan hun, Temper?' vroeg Chastity. Temper schrok een beetje toen ze hoorde wat Chastity vroeg.

' Misschien' zei Temper, ze probeerde na te denken. Zouden de mensen kunnen weten dat Chastity en Temper, Engelen waren. Dat was bijna onmogelijk.

' Chastity, misschien was dat meisje, wel één van ons' zei Temper ze keek Chastity aan.

' Zou dat kunnen?'

' Ja, dat is de enige logische verklaring. De mensen zouden niet kunnen weten dat we Engelen zijn, ze weten niks over de tekens die we dragen en onze vleugels zijn ook nog niet verschenen in het bijzijn van mensen' zei Temper, het laatste stuk had ze gelogen. Er was een man die had gezien dat ze een Engel was. Hij had haar in haar bijzijn alchemie laten zien, ze kwam ermee in aanraking en haar vleugels verschenen. De man was eerst geschokt, maar hij heeft haar daarna beloofd dat hij met niemand over zou praten. En ze geloofde hem. Het meisje dat Chastity was tegengekomen moest wel een Engel zijn.

' We zullen kijken wat er gebeurd, ik moet het eten klaar maken' zei Temper, ze klom van het bed af en liep naar de deur om, ze keek nog een keer om naar Chastity die op roerloos op het bed zat. Daarna deed ze de deur open en liep naar de keuken.

Chastity bleef in haar kamer, ze ging voor haar bureau zitten en keek naar haarzelf in de spiegel die boven het bureau hing. Ze had bruin lang haar, dat bijna altijd in een vlecht zat omdat 'hij' dat wou. Ze droeg een witte blouse (het teken dat op haar borst stond was half bedekt) met een bruine rok. Ze had bijna altijd hetzelfde aan, omdat ook 'hij' dat zo wou, ze kon niets anders dan hem te gehoorzamen. Hij was haar meester.

Ze deed de vlecht uit haar haar en begon het te kammen, ze keek weer naar haarzelf in de spiegel. Ze was moe, ze kon het niet meer lang volhouden op deze manier, altijd hetzelfde nooit een keer verandering. Haar dag was altijd hetzelfde : 's morgens ontbijt maken, klaarmaken om naar de school te gaan, lesgeven, weer thuiskomen, en boodschappen doen als dat nodig was en anders Temper helpen met het huishouden, en dan 's avonds eten en naar bed. Het was een dagelijkse routine, die nooit veranderde. Er moest iets anders gebeuren en misschien als het meisje waar ze tegenaan was gebotst echt een Engel was zou er ook verandering in kunnen komen. Het meisje zou niet alleen zijn geweest, en wie van de Engelen zou ze zijn geweest, welke ziel zou ze zijn?

Ze kon niet de ziel zijn die tegen het verlangen was, omdat Chastity dat al was, de tegenpool van Lust.

Ze kon ook niet de ziel van de zelfcontrole zijn, dat was Temper. Haar tegenpool was Gluttony, de vraatzucht.

Ze kon niet de ziel van de liefdadigheid zijn, dat was Char, de kleine jongen die ze had ontmoet. Hij was totaal niet hebzuchtig en deelde alles met andere, wat apart was op zo'n jonge leeftijd. Zijn tegenpool was Greed, de hebzucht om alles te hebben.

Ze kon ook niet de ziel van het geduld zijn, dat was Patience. Patience was de tegenpool van Wrath, de haat. De enige echte vriendin die ze ooit had gehad, de enige persoon die al haar gevoelens snapte. Patience was nu bij haar ouders, ze was zich er echte niet van bewust dat ze net als Chastity een Engel was.

Ze kon ook niet de ziel van de vriendelijkheid of de nederigheid zijn. Dat waren de tegenpolen van Pride en Envy. Dat kon niet omdat ze wist dat die twee zielen mannen waren. Twee broers.

De enige ziel die nog over was, was de ziel van de ijver, haar tegenpool zou dat Sloth moeten zijn, de luiheid. Het meisje moest dan wel energiek zijn als haar tegenpool, haar tegen-ziel luiheid was. Ze moest wel deze ziel hebben, het kon niet anders. Het was de enige overgebleven ziel, als al haar informatie klopte.

' Het eten is klaar!' riep een stem, Chastity keek voor de laatste keer in de spiegel en opende daarna de deur op vervolgens de wenteltrap af te lopen en aan tafel te gaan.

' Acedia, je bent terug!' riep Char enthousiast toen Acedia de deur open deed en haar bruine jack over de bank gooide.

Acedia volgde haar neus, ze kon de overheerlijk geur van tomaten en kruiden ruiken. Ze zag dat Humil een schort om had en door een pan stond te roeren.

' Spaghetti?' vroeg Acedia, Humil klikte hij zette een klein lachje op.

' Het is bijna klaar, dus wil je de tafel dekken?'

' Geen probleem' zei ze, ze pakte 4 borden en bestek voor 4 personen.

De pannen werden op tafel gezeten en ze aten.

' Aah Char!' zei Acedia, nadat ze klaar waren met eten. Ze keek naar Char, bijna zijn hele gezicht was bedekt met de rode saus. ' Kom hier'

Acedia haalde een doek tevoorschijn en begon Char zijn gezicht schoon te maken. Huma en Humil ruimde intussen de tafel af. Toen Char zijn gezicht weer schoon was, kwamen Huma en Humil weer aan tafel.

' Acedia, waar ben je vanmiddag eigenlijk geweest?' vroeg Huma.

' Ik..ik' stotterde Acedia, zou ze de waarheid vertellen? Ze kon niet anders ze hadden beloofd om geen geheimen voor elkaar te hebben.

' Ik ben naar central headquarters geweest. Die jongen die Char toen had genezen ik heb hem opgezocht, alleen hij was er niet ik heb een brief achtergelaten'

' Met wat erin?' vroeg Char nieuwsgierig.

' Dat ik hem wou bedanken voor wat hij had gedaan'

' Maar Acedia nu over iets anders, we hebben een soort van geldprobleem' begon Humil.

' Bijna al het geld is op en we kunnen met het geld dat we hebben nauwelijks twee dagen rondkomen' vulde Huma aan.

' Dus we moeten weer baantjes gaan zoeken?' vroeg Acedia, dit was net als de vorige keer dat ze geen geld meer hadden, iedereen moest een baantje zien te vinden en geld binnenhalen.

Humil knikte.

' Geen probleem toch, we zijn in Central genoeg baantjes denk ik' zei Acedia.

' Ja je hebt gelijk, laten we morgen gaan zoeken' zei Huma, hij liep naar de enige bank die in de kamer stond en ging languit op die bank liggen. Acedia stond ook op en wou net zoals Huma op de bank zitten.

' Kom op zeg! Schuif is op, je bent niet de enigste hier' zei Acedia toen ze merkte dat Huma zich niet klaar maakte om Acedia ook op de bank te laten zitten.

Huma zei niks, en sloot langzaam zijn ogen, hij deed alsof er niemand tegen hem praatte.

' Oké zoals jij het wilt' zei Acedia, ze liep weg van de bank en liep de keuken in. Huma kwam van de bank af en liep ook de keuken in, samen met Acedia deed hij de afwas.

Humil en Char zaten allebei in de woonkamer, Char had een cirkel getekend en hij klapte nu zijn handen blauw licht verscheen. De grond kwam omhoog en vormde een paard, een gedetailleerd paard : met een tuig en alles erop en eraan, je kon zelfs de hoeven van het met alchemie gemaakte paard goed zien. Na de transmutatie van het paard was Humil op de grond gevallen, hij lag roerloos op de grond.

' Humil, Humil! Wordt wakker' zei Char, hij duwde tegen het lichaam van Humil aan maar er gebeurde niks.

' Acedia!' riep Char hij stond op en rende de keuken in hij, trok aan Acedia haar t-shirt en trok haar mee de kamer in.

' Humil!' schreeuwde Acedia uit toen ze Humil zag, ze rende naar het lichaam toe dat roerloos in de woonkamer lag. Ze voelde met haar hand aan de pols van Humil.

' Hij is er nog'


	6. Chapter 6

6

6.

Huma was inmiddels ook in de woonkamer en hij keek bezorgt naar zijn grote broertje.

'Kom we brengen hem naar de slaapkamer' zei Huma, hij pakte zijn broer vast en bracht hem samen met Acedia naar zijn slaapkamer.

Char kwam de kamer in, hij bleef in de deur opening staan. Huma merkte hem als eerste op, hij keek naar hem. Char keek weg en rende daarna weg.

' Char' mompelde Acedia. Humil opende zijn ogen en keek zijn broer aan.

' Vertel hem dat' zei Humil. Zijn handen trilde.

' Humil' zei Acedia.' Wees stil, ik vertel hem wel dat het niet zijn schuld is' Humil knikte, Acedia rende naar de deur, ze bleef staan in de deuropening.

' Hou hem in de gaten' zei Acedia, ook Huma knikte hij richtte zich daarna weer op zijn broer. Zijn armen trilde nu ook en Humil had zijn ogen gesloten. Huma draaide zijn broer om zodat hij nu op zijn buik lag. Humil schreeuwde. Huma bleef toe kijken hoe zijn broer het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. Het t-shirt van Humil scheurde, bloed liep van zijn rug af. Het teken dat op Humil zijn rechterschouder zat begon te gloeien. Humil schreeuwde hij klemde zijn handen om het kussen heen dat op het bed lag. Twee vleugels verschenen. Er liepen tranen over Humil zijn wangen van de pijn die hij voelde. Het kussen dat Humil vast had scheurde, Huma staarde nog steeds roerloos naar zijn broer.

Humil lag op het bed, zijn verscheurde kussen was nat van de tranen. En het laken dat over het bed lag was rood van het bloed. Het gloeien van het teken vervaagde, het veranderde weer tot de twee vleugels die het altijd waren zonder gloed erover heen.

' Humil' zei Huma zachtjes, dit was de eerste keer dat Huma zijn broer zo zag. Hij zag er uitgeput uit, zijn wangen waren nat en zijn ogen waren rood. Zijn armen hielden nog steeds de twee verscheurde stukken van het kussen vast.

De deur van de kamer ging open en Acedia kwam voorzichtig naar binnen lopen gevolgd door Char die zich achter Acedia verschool. Acedia zag hoe Humil eruit zag, ze schrok. Ze rende de kamer uit. Char stond nu in de deuropening en staarde Huma angstig aan, bang dat Huma hem iets zo aandoen.

' Het is goed' zei Huma.' Het is niet jou schuld'

Acedia kwam de kamer weer in rennen. Ze had een natte doek mee genomen die ze gebruikte om Humil zijn rug schoon te maken. De doek kleurde al snel rood.

' Char, wil je een nieuwe halen en hem nat maken' zei Acedia, ze keek bezorgt naar Humil die zijn ogen dicht had en kreunde van de pijn.

' Het komt wel goed' zei Acedia zo rustig mogelijk. Ze keek aandachtig naar de vleugels die Humil nu had. Huma die nog naast haar zat had nog geen woord gezegd en staarde zijn broer aan.

' Hé, het komt wel goed' zei Acedia. Huma knikte afwezig. Humil opende zijn ogen en keek Acedia aan. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds rood en er liepen nog steeds tranen over zijn wangen. Acedia staarde Humil nu ook aan, ze had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Char kwam de kamer in rennen. Hij had een natte doek in zijn handen, het water viel op de grond toen Char even stil stond. Char gaf de doek aan Acedia. Acedia gaf een klein glimlachje en begon de rug van Huma weer schoon te maken. Het water mengde zich met het bloed, en alles was nu nat. Humil kneep af en toe nog in de kussen die hij nog steeds vast had maar de pijn minderde.

' Humil, kan je opstaan, dan kan ik het bed schoonmaken en kan je slapen' zei Acedia. Huma kwam de kamer weer inlopen, hij hielp zijn broer. Humil stond nu in de kamer ondersteund door Huma. Acedia verschoonde de lakens zo snel ze kon. Humil ging voorzichtig weer in het bed liggen en sloot zijn ogen. De vleugels waren duidelijk zichtbaar. Iedereen ging de kamer uit toen Humil sliep.

Huma, Acedia en Char zaten met ze drieën op de bank ik de woonkamer.

' Char je moet gaan slapen, het is al laat' zei Acedia, ze keek naar Char die naast haar zat. Hij stond op en liep naar zijn kamer die hij samen deelde met Acedia. ' En niet vergeten om je tanden te poetsen!' riep ze hem nog na.

Huma en Acedia staarde roerloos voor hun uit. Huma had nog geen woord gezegd, Acedia was ook stil. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen, ze had geen idee hoe Huma zich voelde.

' Huma?' begon ze onzeker.

' Er is niks aan de hand' zei Huma, hij keek Acedia aan. Acedia keek langzaam op toen ze in de gaten had dat Huma haar aankeek.

' Zou..z-ou Char denken dat het allemaal zijn schuld is?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ik hoop het niet' zei Huma, hij legde zijn arm op de bankleuning. ' Hij..hij denkt wa…. Hij is nog zo jong' verbeterde Huma zichzelf.

' Maar Huma we moeten alle Engelen vinden, toch?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ja, we moeten iedereen vinden voordat de homunculis het doen' zei Huma.

' Vertel is wat meer over die homunculis' zei Acedia.

' Ik ben moe, ik vertel het je wel een andere keer' zei Huma, hij stond op maar ging daarna weer zitten op de bank. Acedia stond in de keuken en keek Huma verbaast aan.

' Je was toch moe, ga dan slapen' zei Acedia.

' Humil, hij ligt nog steeds in de kamer, ik wil hem liever met rust laten. Ik slaap wel op de bank'

Acedia opende een kast en pakte een deken ze gaf het aan Huma die er onder ging liggen.

' Ga jij ook slapen?' vroeg Huma, toen hij zag dat Acedia nog steeds in de woonkamer stond.

' Ik ben niet moe' zei Acedia, ze voelde een koude rilling over haar rug lopen. Huma ging op de bank zitten.

' Ga jij nou maar gewoon slapen' zei Acedia. 'Je was moe'

' Maar.. je hebt het koud, hier' Huma gaf het deken dat hij eerst over zich heen had liggen aan Acedia. Acedia pakte het deken niet aan. Huma ging rechtop zitten en probeerde het nog een keer maar ook deze keer pakte Acedia het deken niet. Ze gaf een kleine glimlach.

' Nog steeds zo kinderachtig als vroeger' zei Huma.

Acedia keek op en leunde naar Huma toe ze sloeg hem in zijn buik. Haar hoofd rustte nu op Huma zijn borst. Huma pakte het deken vast en gooide het over Acedia en hem heen. Huma sloot zijn ogen. Acedia hield haar ogen open maar na een tijdje sloten haar ogen ook.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7.

Acedia opende haar ogen, ze zag dat Huma naast haar lag, ze bloosde. Ze kroop uit het bed en liep naar de badkamer. Toen ze over de gang liep hoorde ze iemand haar naam zeggen. Ze keek de kamer in waar het geluid vandaan kwam, het was Humil.

' Hé, hoe gaat het?' vroeg Acedia, ze stond in de deuropening van de kamer. De vleugels van Humil waren nog niet verdwenen, ze had zelf eigenlijk geen idee wanneer ze wouden verdwijnen.

' Beter dan gisteren' zei Humil hij ging rechtop in zijn bed zitten, Acedia liep verder de kamer in.' Ik wil je wat vragen…'

Acedia keek Huma zwijgend aan.

' Je moet de andere Engelen vinden, het is de enige manier om rustig te leven' zei Humil.' Vraag Huma en Char of ze je willen helpen, je zal het niet alleen redden'

' Humil, waar heb je het over. Daar ben ik al de hele tijd mee bezig, en als jij beter bent zoeken we ze met ze alle' zei Acedia. ' Ik ga vanmiddag dat meisje opzoeken waarvan ik haar teken had gezien'

' Hoe wil je dat gaan doen?' vroeg Humil.

Die middag gingen Char en Acedia naar Central Head Quarters, Char pakte Acedia haar hand vast toen ze het gebouw binnen gingen.

' Het komt wel goed' fluisterde Acedia.

Ze liep door de gangen, ze probeerde te herinneren hoe ze de vorige keer had gelopen, was het hier links?. Uiteindelijk stonden Char en Acedia voor de deur van het kantoor van Roy Mustang. Acedia klopte op de deur.

' Ik verwachtte je al, kom binnen' zei een bekende mannenstem.

Acedia opende de deur. De zwartharige man keek verbaast toen hij het meisje de kamer in zag lopen.

' Ik wou u wat vragen' begon Acedia, Char verschool zich achter Acedia.

' Wat mag het zijn?' zei Roy vriendelijk, Acedia liep de kamer verder in ze ging in één van de twee stoelen zitten die in de kamer stonden, Char ging naast haar zitten.

' Ik zoek iemand, en ik dacht dat u me misschien kon helpen' ging Acedia verder. Er werd op de deur geklopt en de deur ging open, de blonde alchemist kwam de kamer in lopen gevolgd door zijn broer. Char sprong van zijn stoel af en rende naar de twee broers.

' Wat…wat doe jij nou hier?' vroeg Edward verbaast, toen hij de jongen voor hem zag staan. Acedia stond op. Ze keek de twee jongens aan. Maar draaide haar daarna weer om, ze was niet voor hen gekomen.

' Kunt u met helpen?' vroeg Acedia.

' Als u een naam weet, dan zou ik dat zeker kunnen' zei Roy. Acedia keek naar de grond, waarom was ze hier überhaupt gekomen ze wist geen naam, geen leeftijd niet waar het meisje woonde ze wist helemaal niks. ' Het spijt me ik ben iets vergeten'

Acedia liep naar Char toe ze pakte zijn pols van en trok hem mee. Char keek de twee broers na, toen ze uit het kantoor waren liet Acedia Char los.

' Waarom gaan we weg?' vroeg Char.

' Ze konden ons niet helpen, we hebben geen naam, we weten niet waar ze woont' zei Acedia.' We zullen het zelf moeten uitvinden'

' Wie zoeken jullie?' vroeg Alphonse, hij stond achter Char en Acedia.

' Misschien kan ik helpen' voegde Alphonse er aan toe.

' Ik denk het niet, ik weet haar naam niet en ook niet waar ze woont' zei Acedia, ze wou weglopen, Char trok aan haar broek.

' Misschien kunnen ze ons wel helpen' fluisterde Char.

' Als je wilt kan je met ons meegaan, misschien komen we haar wel op de straat tegen, en misschien ken je haar' zei Acedia. Alphonse keek Acedia verbaast aan ze was wel snel van mening verander. Alphonse liep naar Acedia toe. ' Is je broer hier ook oké mee, kan je hem zomaar alleen laten zonder iets te zeggen?'

' Ik zal zeggen dat ik weg ben' zei Alphonse, hij klopte op de deur en deed hem open en stapte de kamer in. Hij kwam weer terug.

' We kunnen gaan'

Acedia, Char en Alphonse liepen over de markt, overal stonden kraampjes er was van alles te koop. Char zou het liefste bij alle kraampjes hebben gestopt en gekeken wat er allemaal was, maar elke keer als hij maar heel even stil stond duwde Acedia hem vooruit.

' Waar komen jullie eigenlijk vandaan? Ik heb jullie nog nooit eerder gezien' zei Alphonse.

' We wonen hier niet in de buurt' zei Acedia kortaf.

' En… er waren eerst toch ook twee jongens met jullie mee. Zijn jullie familie?' vroeg Alphonse.

' Ja we zijn familie' zei Acedia, ze keek overal rond om een glimp op te vangen van het meisje dat ze zocht.

Na een halfuur over de markt rond te hebben gezwerft en nog steeds niks te hebben gevonden besloten ze het ergens anders te proberen.

' Chastity!? Waar ben je?' riep iemand. Acedia keek meteen op, dat was niet zomaar een naam. Dat moest één van de Engelen zijn. Acedia rende op het geluid af. Ze zag een vrouw staan, een doek verborg haar voorhoofd de vrouw riep de naam nog een keer. Zonder te twijfelen stapte Acedia op de vrouw af. Char kwam achter Acedia aanrennen.

' Char ben jij dat?' zei de vrouw toen ze de jongen aan zag komen rennen. Acedia keek verbaast, ze zag een meisje achter de vrouw verschijnen, zij was het meisje dat ze eerder was tegengekomen.

' Zijn jullie? Net zoals…' zei Acedia ze stopte toen ze merkte dat Alphonse naast haar stond.' Heel erg bedankt voor je help, Alphonse. We hebben ze gevonden. Misschien is het beter als je je broer gaat zoeken'

Alphonse knikte, hij verliet de groep. Niemand zei iets.

' Zijn jullie net zoals ons?' vroeg Acedia nog een keer, ze trok haar rechterhandschoen uit, haar teken was duidelijk zichtbaar. De vrouw keek geschrokken. Ze haalde de doek die ze om had van haar hoofd af, twee vleugels verschenen op het voorhoofd.

' Dus toch' zei Acedia, ze had niet verwacht dat alles zo snel zou gaan, dat ze de Engelen nu al had gevonden. Iedereen stelde zich voor.

' Maar als jij Acedia bent waar zijn de andere twee Engelen dan die altijd bij jouw zijn' zei Chastity.

' Ze zijn thuis, we hebben een soort van probleem' zei Acedia. Iedereen volgde Acedia naar het appartement waar Humil en Huma waren. Acedia opende de deur en liet iedereen binnen. Huma stond in de woonkamer en keek verbaast naar iedereen die binnen kwam.

' Het zijn de Engelen' zei Acedia, ze liep naar Huma toe.

' Hoe is het met Humil?' vroeg ze toen ze tegenover hem stond.

' Redelijk'

' Dit is Huma' zei Acedia, ze wees naar de jongen die naast haar stond, zijn blonde haar zat door de war, je kon zien dat hij deze morgen nog niks aan zijn uiterlijk had gedaan.

' En waar is Humil?' vroeg Temper.

' Dat was het probleem' zei Acedia. Ze liet de andere Humil zijn toestand zien, hij sliep.

' We moeten naar huis anders zal onze meester ongerust worden' zei Temper, toen ze de klok zag die in de kamer hing.

' Meester? Is dat de maker?' vroeg Huma. Temper knikte snel, ze trok Chastity mee en samen verlieten ze het huis.

Huma, Acedia en Char zaten alle drie sprakeloos op de bank.

' We hebben dus al zes van de zeven Engelen ontmoet' zei Acedia.' We moeten allen Patience nog vinden. Ik hoop dat dat net zo gemakkelijk gaat als vandaag'

' Acedia?' zei Char.' Kunnen we die broers ooit nog zien?' vroeg hij.

' Je bedoelt Alphonse en Edward?' zei Acedia. Char knikte.' Bedoel je dat je meer alchemie van ze wil leren?' Char knikte weer, zijn wangen kleurde rood.

' Het is oké, zolang je je eigen geheim niet verklapt is het goed' zei Acedia.

' Als ze me wat willen leren, wil je dan met me meegaan Huma?' vroeg Char.

' Ik weet niet of dat wel zo'n goed idee is' zei Huma, hij herinnerde zich wat er met zijn broer was gebeurd. Acedia pakte haar bruine jas en liep de kamer uit.

' Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Huma.' Het eten is klaar!'

' Ik ga vragen of die broers tijd hebben voor Char' zei Acedia.' Ik sla het eten wel een keer over'

' Oh meiden' mompelde Huma toen Acedia de kamer uit was. Char giechelde. ' Maar vertel jij me maar is wat er allemaal is gebeurd deze middag'

' Maar Huma, het eten is klaar' zei Char, hij sprong van de bank af en liep de keuken in.

' Oh jongens'

Als jullie is wisten hoe lang ik over dit hoofdstuk heb gedaan . Zal ik het vertellen P Ik geloof dat ik het in bijna een half uur tijd heb geschreven! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voor de volgende update maarja hetzelfde als altijd : school, school, school!! Maar nog maar 2 dagen en dan ben ik er vanaf. In tegenstelling tot sommige andere mensen (hea Juul P) Dit was het weer voor deze keer. Please review. En ik het volgende hoofdstuk : Patience.


	8. Chapter 8

8

8.

' Ikki, waar ben je?' riep een meisje ze rende over een weiland heen. Ze had lang zwart haar dat heen en weer bewoog met elke stap die ze maakt. Ze stond stil, op zoek naar haar kleine broertje dat weer is van huis was weg gelopen.

' Ikki! Wat is er aan de hand?!' riep Patience, ze draaide een rondje om te kijken of ze haar kleine broertje kon zien, ze zag een jongen in een boom zitten ze liep er naartoe.

' Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Patience, ze hielp Ikki de boom uit.

' Papa werd boos' bracht de kleine jongen uit.

' Papa heeft het heel erg moeilijk. We hebben het allemaal heel erg moeilijk. Papa en mama willen dat jij heel goed je best blijft doen op school daarom moeten papa, mama en ik heel hard werken. Bij papa op het werk gaat het niet zo goed' legde Patience uit.

Haar kleine broertje keek haar aan.

' Waarom zit jij eigenlijk niet op school?' vroeg hij. Zijn handen raakte zijn zus haar schouders aan, hij raakte de twee vleugels aan die op zijn zus haar schouders stonden. ' Is dat waarom je niet naar school gaat?'

Patience knikte zwakjes.

' Zullen we naar huis gaan?' zei Patience, ze pakte haar broertje haar hand vast, ze liepen het weiland af en liepen het bos in, midden in het bos stond een huis, hun huis. Haar vader kwam het huis uitrennen en omhelsde Ikki. Patience haar moeder riep haar het eten moest klaar worden gemaakt. Patience deed wat ze gevraagd werd en maakte het eten klaar.

Die avond lag Patience in haar bed, haar broertje was al in slaap gevallen, ze sliepen op dezelfde kamer omdat het huis niet groot was. Haar rechterschouder deed pijn, ze wou dat het weg ging de laatste tijd had ze er meer last van gekregen en het ging steeds meer pijn doen. Waarom was zei zo geboren. Maar er waren meer mensen zoals haar, ze wou ze ontmoeten en misschien wisten zij wat ze tegen de pijn kon doen. Patience had hier al heel vaak over nagedacht. Ze had dromen gehad dat ze met zes andere mensen liep, ze waren allemaal hetzelfde als haar ; een engel. Ze voelde zich zo gelukkig in die dromen. Patience kroop haar bed uit, ze kleedde haar om, ze had een witte jurk aan getrokken ze stopte wat andere kleren in haar tas, en schreef wat op een briefje ze legde het op de tafel. Ze keek voor de laatste keer het huis in. Ze zou hier niet meer terug komen.

_Liefste vader en moeder. _

_Het spijt met dat ik zo ineens ben weg gegaan, maar ik kan het niet meer aan. Ik wil weten wat ik echt ben en of er andere mensen net zoals mij zijn, ik ga ze proberen te vinden. Asjeblieft zoek geen contact met me, ik moet dit alleen doen. Wees lief voor Ikki hij heeft het erg moeilijk. Ik weet niet of ik ooit nog terug kom. Ik hou heel veel van jullie_

_Patience. _

Acedia liep over straat het was al laat ze was net terug gekomen van Central HQ. Ze had de twee broertjes gesproken en gevraagd of ze Char iets meer alchemie wouden leren. Toen Edward vroeg of ze ook wat wou leren sloeg ze het bot af en verliet de kamer. En nu liep ze hier op straat het was maar goed dat ze haar bruine jas had aangedaan, het was erg koud. Ze liep naar het appartement ze hoopte dat Humil al wat beter was en dat de vleugels al weg zouden zijn maar ze had geen flauw idee of de vleugels vanzelf weg zouden gaan of dat er een geneesmiddel was. Acedia nam de lange weg naar huis, ze wou even alleen zijn, het zou vast weer een chaos in het huis zijn. Char wou waarschijnlijk niet gaan slapen, en Huma zou hem vast en zeker niet het bed in krijgen hoe hard hij het ook probeerde.

Acedia keek rond, ze liep zo te zien in een woonwijk, in sommige huizen brandde nog licht. Een deur ging open en een man rende naar haar toe.

' Alstublieft. U moet me helpen!' riep de man, de man rende het huis weer in. Acedia rende achter de man aan, toen ze in de hal van het huis stond, raakte iets haar achterhoofd, ze viel op de grond alles werd zwart….

' Char, je gaat nu slapen!' riep Huma, hij had al te veel dingen geprobeerd om de jongste Engel te laten slapen maar niks had gewerkt.

' Waar is Acedia?' vroeg Char, hij zat op de bank en staarde voor zich uit.

' Ik weet het niet ze komt zo vast wel terug' zei Huma, hij greep Char bij zijn schouder en tilde hem van de bank af. ' Maar jij gaat slapen!'

' Nee ik wil niet!' riep Char, hij beet in Huma zijn hand en rende naar de ander kant van de kleine kamer.

' Auw!' riep Huma uit, een deur ging open en Humil kwam de kamer uit strompelen.

' Broer, wat doe jij nou uit je bed! Je moet rusten' zei Huma hij liep naar zijn broer toe.

' Ik voel me prima' zei Humil, hij liep naar Char toe. Hij bukte voor hem neer.

' Je hebt je vleugels nog steeds' zei Char, hij raakte één van de vleugels aan ze voelde zacht aan.' Doet het geen pijn meer?'

' Nee, ik voel me goed' zei Humil.' Maar je moet gaan slapen, als Acedia zo meteen komt en ze ziet dat je nog niet in je bed ligt' zei Humil.

Hij wekte een angstige gedachte bij Char op, hij rende naar zijn kamer en kleedde zich om, hij sloot zijn ogen.

' Hoezo krijg jij het wel voor mekaar, en ik niet!' riep Huma verontwaardigd. Humil lachte.

' Waar is Acedia, is ze nog steeds niet terug?' vroeg Humil bezorgd.

' Nee ze is nog niet terug, ik maak me zorgen' zei Huma, hij ging naast zijn broer op de bank zitten. ' Ze is twee uur geleden weg gegaan, en nog steeds niet terug. Het is niks voor haar'

' Misschien is er wat ergs gebeurd' zei Humil. Huma sprong van de bank af en trok zijn jas aan.

' Ik ga haar halen' zei Huma vastbesloten.

Hij opende de deur en rende de straat op. Alleen de gedachte dat er iets ergs met Acedia zou zijn gebeurd bezorgde hem de rillingen. Als er iets met haar was gebeurd zou hij het hemzelf niet kunnen vergeven. Ze betekende heel veel voor hem. Hij kende Acedia al zo lang, ze voelde als zijn zusje. Maar die gevoelens waren de afgelopen jaren veranderd, Acedia was veranderd. Ze was niet meer het kleine zusje zoals Huma haar altijd had gekend, ze was opgegroeid tot een echte vrouw, nouja dat wou hij ook niet zeggen, ze had nog steeds haar kinderlijke trekjes. Hij moest haar vinden, zonder haar zou hij niet terug gaan.

Hij nam de lange weg om naar het militairengebouw te lopen, ze had waarschijnlijk zo gelopen omdat ze alleen wou zijn. In alle huizen waar Huma langsliep waren de lichten uit. Huma rende een straat in, hij keek verbaast op. In dit huis brandde nog wel licht. Hij belde aan, misschien had iemand in het huis Acedia gezien. Er werd opgedaan, de vrouw die eerder in het appartement had gestaan stond voor zijn neus, hij kon haar naam niet meer herinneren.

' Huma?' vroeg de vrouw verbaast.

' Uh, hebt u Acedia gezien?' vroeg Huma.

' Kom binnen, je hoeft geen u te zeggen hoor' zei Temper. Huma liep het huis in, hij stond in een hal, Temper liep de hal uit een andere kamer in, Huma volgde haar. Hij stond in een woonkamer er brandde kaarsen het was veel groter dan het appartement waar Huma, Humil, Acedia en Char met ze vieren in woonde.

' Je bent op zoek naar Acedia?' vroeg Temper.

' Ja, ze zou ergens naar toe gaan maar ze is nog steeds niet terug' vertelde Huma.

' Ik heb haar niet gezien, ik ben net terug gekomen. Ik ben net vijf minuten thuis, ik heb haar ook niet op straat tegen gekomen' zei Temper. Ze schonk twee glazen thee in. Huma pakte het glas vast, zijn handen begonnen te tintelen. Hij nam een slok van de thee en zetten het glas weer terug.

' Laat me gaan!!' riep iemand. Huma stond van schrik op het was Acedia, hij rende naar haar stem toe, hij deed een deur open.

' Niet naar binnen gaan! Dat is verboden' riep Temper hem na, ze rende achter hem aan.

' Wat doet Acedia hier!?' riep Huma terwijl hij een trap afrende. Het werd steeds kouder, ze zaten onder de grond.

' Ik weet het niet!' riep Temper, ze kon Huma niet meer zien ze rende zo snel als ze kon de trap af.

' Huma!' riep Acedia, toen ze hem zag staan. De man die voor haar stond draaide zich om en keek Huma boos aan. Temper stapte van de laatste trede af, toen ze de man zag boog ze.

Huma keek naar de vrouw die naast hem stond, wat deed ze. Was hij de maker? Haar meester.

' Laat haar gaan!' riep Huma.

' Ze gaat nergens heen en jij ook niet' zei de man, hij had grijs haar dat door de war zat, hij droeg een witte doktersjas. Hij liep naar Huma. Het was maar goed dat Huma zijn zwaarden had mee genomen. Hij pakte er één in zijn handen. En hield hem verdedigend voor hem.

De man die voor hem stond klapte simpelweg zijn handen. Huma viel neer op de grond zijn rug deed pijn. Zijn t-shirt scheurde en twee witte vleugels verschenen. Hij schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

' HUMA!' schreeuwde Acedia, een traan viel over haar wang. Het was allemaal haar schuld. Ze kon het niet aanzien, de pijn die Huma voelde dezelfde pijn die Humil had gevoeld, en nu was het haar schuld.

Huma lag roerloos op de grond tranen vielen over zijn wangen, en bloed stroomde over zijn rug. De maker liep rustig naar Huma toe. Hij trok aan de vleugels van Huma. Huma schreeuwde, hij balde zijn vuisten en beet op zijn lip. De pijn was niet te verdragen.

' Stop, alstublieft' zei Temper, ze stond op en keek haar meester aan. ' Doe hem niet meer pijn dan het al doet'

' Jij, ga naar boven' zei de man terwijl hij naar Temper wees. Hij pakte Huma vast en legde hem op een bed dat in de kamer stond, hij bond Huma zijn handen en benen vast. Hij pakte de beide zwaarden van Huma af, en zetten ze in de andere kant van de kamer. Hij liep naar Acedia toe, haar handen waren vastgebonden met ijzeren kettingen, en haar voeten stonden op de grond, ook vastgebonden. De man sloeg haar in haar maag, de zoveelste slag die ze had gevoeld in het uur dat ze hier was geweest. Bloed stroomde uit haar mond. De man maakte haar los en tilde haar op, ze kon zich niet bewegen haar hele lichaam deed pijn. De man zette haar tegen een houten plank aan en bond haar weer vast. Haar handen zaten weer met ijzeren kettingen vast en haar voeten ook. De man bond een derde ketting om haar nek, ze kon zich niet meer bewegen. De man liep weg, hij opende een deur. Acedia sloot haar ogen, ze probeerde zichzelf los te maken maar het had geen nut, door de ketting om haar nek kon ze geen kant op. De man kwam terug lopen hij had een spuit in zijn hand, hij liep eerst naar Huma toe, en stak de naald in Huma zijn arm.

' Laat hem met rust!!' riep Acedia woest, de man liep naar haar toe en stak de naald ook in haar huid. De man liep de kamer uit. Het zicht van Acedia werd slechter, ze kon haar ogen niet meer openhouden haar lichaam deed pijn en voelde slap aan. Wat gebeurde er met haar?


	9. Chapter 9

9

9.

' Humil?' vroeg Char, hij liep de woonkamer in.

' Char…' zei Huma verbaast het was midden in de nacht.

' Is Acedia nog steeds niet terug?' vroeg Char, hij ging voorzichtig naast Humil op de bank zitten, hij probeerde de vleugels niet aan te raken.

' Nee, Huma is haar aan het zoeken het komt wel goed' zei Humil. ' Kan je niet slapen?' Char knikte zwakjes, hij begon aan zijn nachthemd te plukken.

' Als Acedia nog niet terug is voor morgen, kan ik dan nog steeds naar Alphonse en Ed?' vroeg Char.

' Tuurlijk geen probleem, als je maar voorzichtig bent en ze vraagt of ze je terug naar huis brengen' zei Humil. Char lachte, hij sprong van de bank af en liep naar zijn kamer toe.

' Waar zijn jullie' mompelde Humil hij ging op de bank liggen, langzaam sloten zijn ogen.

Temper lag in haar bed, denkend aan wat er met Acedia en Huma was gebeurd, dit was niks voor haar meester. Hij had nog één van hun slecht behandeld, waarom behandelde hij Acedia en Huma dan wel zo. Acedia was vastgebonden tegen een houten plank haar handen zaten vast aan de muur en haar voeten zaten vastgebonden met ijzeren kettingen. Maar Huma was er veel slechter aan toe, hij kon de pijn van zijn vleugels niet verdragen en haar meester deed er niks aan de wond was niet schoongemaakt, Huma kon zich niet bewegen en Temper kon alleen de kamer in als haar meester weg was maar ze had geen sleutels, dus kon ze de sloten niet openmaken het enige wat ze kon doen was eten brengen en proberen Huma zijn wond schoon te maken maar dat was bijna onmogelijk Huma lag op zijn rug en hij kon niet worden omgedraaid.

Chastity wist niet dat de andere twee engelen ook hier waren en in wat voor een situatie, Temper moest het haar vertellen. Chastity zou naar Humil moeten gaan en hem vertellen wat er was gebeurd.

Temper rende de stenentrap af met eten in haar handen, ze rende naar de kelder waar Acedia en Huma waren, ze deed de deur zachtjes open en keek naar binnen. Ze zag haar meester staan, hij stond voor Huma zijn bed en dwong Huma iets te drinken. Huma schreeuwde en tranen rolde over zijn wangen.

' Laat het met rust!!' gilde Acedia, ze zag er slecht uit haar haar hing voor haar ogen en haar kleren waren verscheurd.

Huma schreeuwde nog een keer, haar meester had een cirkel getekend op Huma zijn buik, hij klapte zijn handen en raakte de cirkel aan. De vleugels van Huma waren verdwenen. Temper keek geschrokken, als ze deze cirkel kon onthouden en hem na kon tekenen kon ze Humil helpen, dit was waarschijnlijk de enige manier om de vleugels te laten verdwijnen.

Toen de man weg was uit de kamer liep Temper de kamer in ze keek bezorgt naar Huma, maar hij leek rustig en voelde geen pijn meer. Temper liep daarna naar Acedia om haar gerust te stellen.

' Gaat het echt met hem?' vroeg Acedia meerdere malen, Temper knikte elke keer weer, ze probeerde Acedia haar kleren recht te trekken maar het had geen zin. Er waren meer kettingen om Acedia heen gebonden, haar middel en benen zaten nu helemaal vast, haar polsen waren met ijzeren sloten vast gebonden en nog drie andere kettingen hielden haar armen in bedwang.

Temper ging de kamer snel uit toen ze iemand hoorde lopen, ze sloot de deur voorzichtig en liep naar Chastity haar kamer, het was heel vroeg in de morgen maar Chastity moest nu alles weten voordat het te laat was. Chastity opende de deur en mompelde dat het te vroeg was. Temper stormde de kamer in en deed de deur op slot. Ze vertelde Chastity wat er was gebeurd en wat ze moest doen, en gaf haar een klein flesje met iets oranjes erin, ze zei dat ze dit aan Humil moest geven en dat de alchemist daarna het werk moest doen. Chastity opende het raam van haar kamer en keek naar beneden, ze gooide een laken naar beneden en gleed langzaam naar beneden. Ze rende weg, naar het huis van Humil, de zon was al opgekomen en er liepen al mensen over het plein heen.

' Wees voorzichtig, oké?' riep Humil Char na, Char knikte en huppelde de straat over met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, hij zou de twee broertjes weer ontmoeten en misschien nog wat meer alchemie leren. Char rende het grote gebouw in en liep naar de kamer waar hij al twee keer was geweest, hij klopte op de deur en liep naar binnen. De man met het zwarte haar zat achter zijn bureau hij keek verrast toen hij de kleine jongen zag staan.

' Ik..uh. Zijn Alphonse en Ed hier?' vroeg Char. Roy knikte en wees de jongen de kamer van de twee. Char klopte op de deur er werd open gedaan, een groot schild stond voor Char.

' Zo vroeg al? Kunnen ze niet heel even wachten?' mompelde Edward. Hij gooide het deken weer over zijn lichaam heen en draaide zich om.

' Het is Char' zei Alphonse, hij liet Char binnen.

' Oh, gelukkig' zei Edward. ' Waarom is je zus er eigenlijk niet?'

' Uh…' Char wist niet of hij kon vertellen wat er was gebeurd. ' Ze houd niet zo van alchemie, ze is er eerlijk gezegd bang voor'

' Echt?' zei Edward stomverbaasd.

' Fullmetal?' riep iemand. Edward sprong van zijn bed af en opende de deur. Roy stond voor zijn neus. Achter hem stond een meisje ze had bruin lang haar dat in een vlecht zat. Ze droeg een witte blouse, en een sjaal.

' Char? Ben jij dat?' vroeg het meisje.

' Chastity!' riep Char blij hij rende naar het meisje toe.

' Gevonden wat je zocht?' zei Roy, hij liep weg.

' Je moet meekomen, we moeten een alchemist vinden' zei Chastity ze zat op haar knieën voor Char.

' Waarom?' vroeg Alphonse, hij keek naar het meisje.

' Het is niks' zei Chastity ze stond op en pakte Char zijn hand vast. ' We moeten echt gaan'

' Wacht, misschien kunnen wij helpen' zei Edward, hij stond naast zijn broertje. ' Wij zijn alchemisten' voegde Edward toe.

' Ze kunnen ons helpen' zei Char, hij keek de twee broers aan het waren de enige betrouwbare alchemisten.

' Weten ze het?' vroeg Chastity, ze keek naar Char. Hij knikte van nee.

' Maar we kunnen het ze vertellen, ik vertrouw ze' zei Char serieus.

' Oké, als jullie willen helpen. Ga dan met ons mee' zei Chastity, ze liep de kamer uit. Edward, Alphonse en Char volgde.

' Wat is 'het'?' vroeg Alphonse, hij rende achter Char aan.

' Dat zul je zo wel zien' zei Char, hij liep de hoek om en deed de deur open.

' Humil, er zijn mensen die je kunnen helpen' zei Char, hij zag dat Humil op de bank lag, langzaam kwam hij overeind. Edward en Alphonse stonden in de kamer en zagen de vleugels van Humil.

' W-w-wat zijn dat?' stammelde Edward, hij wees naar Humil.

' We zijn geen mensen' begon Humil, hij ging weer op de bank zitten. ' Ik denk niet dat je ooit van ons hebt gehoord. We zijn de Zeven Engelen. We zijn het tegenovergestelde van de homunculis'

' Homunculis!? Je bedoelt : Envy, Lust en Wrath?' riep Edward verbaast, hij was op de enige stoel gaan zitten die in de kamer stond en bekeek Humil aandachtig. Humil knikte.

' Maar hoe..' mompelde Edward hij wilde zoveel vragen maar kon niet bedenken hoe hij iets moest vragen.

' Er valt heel veel over ons te zeggen, heel veel' zei Humil. ' En het is te veel om allemaal uit te leggen, we moeten snel handelen. We moeten Acedia en Huma terug zien te krijgen en Patience vinden. Maar ik kan het huis niet uit met deze vleugels daarom hebben we jullie hulp nodig. Het spijt me dat jullie hier in verzeild zijn geraakt'

' We hebben er zelf voor gekozen' zei Alphonse.' Wat moeten we doen?'

Toen alle voorbereidingen klaar waren, klapte Edward zijn handen en Humil z'n vleugels verdwenen.

' Oké nu moeten we Acedia en Huma nog vinden' zei Humil.

' Ik weet waar ze zijn' zei Chastity.' Ze zijn bij de maker' voegde ze er snel aan toe toen Humil haar vragend aankeek.

' Bedankt voor jullie help' zei Humil, hij richtte zich tot de twee alchemisten.

' We gaan mee' zei Edward, hij keek zijn kleine broertje aan hij knikte.' We zijn er nu toch al in verzeild geraakt'

Humil glimlachte.

' Als jullie maar wel oppassen, als we door alchemie worden geraakt verschijnen onze vleugels, we zijn kansloos als zoiets gebeurd, gebruik het alleen als wij we weg zijn' zei Humil, hij deed de deur open en rende de straat op gevolgd door Edward en Alphonse.

Chastity en Char bleven in het appartement.

' Ik wil ook mee!' riep Char naar Chastity.

' Het heeft geen zin, het is te gevaarlijk' zei Chastity, ze keek bedroefd als alles maar goed zou komen.

Er werd op de deur geklopt. Chastity deed open, Alphonse stond voor de deur.

' Jullie kunnen beter met mij mee komen, het is veiliger' zei Alphonse. Chastity en Char volgde Alphonse, ze liepen Central HeadQuarters in. Alphonse ging weg toen Chastity en Char in een kamer zaten. Char viel al snel in slaap. Chastity staarde maar uit het raam. De zon ging onder, ze hoopte dat alles goed zou gaan.


	10. Chapter 10

10

10.

' Als we binnen zijn, jullie maken Huma los en pakken zijn zwaarden, en ik maak Acedia los, oké?' zei Humil, ze stonden in een smal straatje. Edward, Alphonse en Temper stonden voor hem, ze knikte.

' Temper wacht hier buiten als Acedia naar buiten komt hou haar hier totdat Alphonse of Ed uit het huis komen, zij weten de weg naar de kamer waar Char en Chastity zijn' ging Humil verder. Temper knikte.

Edward, Alphonse en Humil liepen naar het huis toe, ze trapte de deur open en rende van de stenen trap af, de deur zat op slot.

' Laat mij maar' zei Edward, hij klapte zijn handen, maar stopte. ' Sorry'

' We doen het wel op de ouderwetse manier' zei Humil, hij een paar keer tegen de deur aan, de deur vloog open.

' Humil!' riep Acedia toen ze de jongen met lang bruin haar zag staan. Hij rende meteen naar haar toe en probeerde haar los te maken.

Edward en Alphonse hadden Huma los gemaakt, en hadden hem zijn zwaarden gegeven. De deur waar ze net naar binnen waren gekomen zwaaide open, een man met grijs haar liep de kamer in. Hij schrok toen hij iedereen in de kamer zag staan. Hij stotterde iets onverstaanbaars, Edward en Alphonse gingen voor Huma en Humil staan. Huma pakte zijn zwaarden steviger vast en sloeg tegen de kettingen aan, de kettingen om Acedia haar rechter arm braken. Huma sloeg de andere kettingen ook van Acedia af, ze stond op de grond maar zakte meteen door haar voeten. Humil tilde haar op.

' Gaat het? Kan je verder lopen?' vroeg hij bezorgt. Acedia knikte flauwtjes. Huma pakte Acedia vast en tilde haar op, Acedia haar ogen werden steeds kleiner, en haar adem werd steeds zwaarder.

' We moeten snel weg' zei Huma. ' Hé kleintje, jij met die blonde…'

' WIE NOEM JE HIER KLEIN!' riep Edward, hij draaide zich om en keek de jongen aan die nu voor hem stond, hij was bijna anderhalve kop groter. Acedia grinnikte zachtjes, maar het gelach veranderde in hoesten. Haar gezicht kleurde rood, en zweet druppels dropen over haar gezicht. Huma negeerde Edward en gaf hem zijn twee zwaarden.

' Kan je ermee overweg?' vroeg hij, Edward knikte, maar wou zijn handen klappen om te laten zien dat hij zijn eigen zwaard had. Maar toen hij zijn automail wou veranderen realiseerde hij zich dat hij geen alchemie kon gebruiken in het bijzijn van Huma, Humil en Acedia. Hij pakte de zwaarden vast en richtte zich op de man die voor hem stond.

' Breng haar veilig weg' zei Humil, hij ging naast Edward staan en viel de man aan, hij sloeg hem in zijn gezicht hij viel op de grond. Huma zag zijn kans en rende de stenen trap op, hij trapte de deur open en rende de straat over.

' Huma, hier!' riep Temper ze stond aan de overkant van de straat. Huma rende naar haar toe.

' We moeten op Alphonse wachten hij weet de weg' zei Temper.

' We hebben geen tijd om te wachten' zei Huma, hij keek naar Acedia die hij in zijn armen had. Haar gezicht werd steeds roder en het hoesten werd erger, haar ogen waren spleetjes.

' Daar is ie!' zei Temper ze wees naar het grote schild dat over de straat kwam rennen. Huma rende naar hem toe, Alphonse wees Huma en Temper de weg.

Toen ze de kamer in kwamen zagen ze alleen Char op een stoel zitten. Huma legde Acedia snel op een bed neer, en ontknoopte de bovenste knoopjes van Acedia haar blouse. Hij rende de badkamer in en legde een nat doekje op haar voorhoofd.

' Waar is Chastity?' vroeg Temper aan Char, die naast het bed van Acedia stond.

' Ze… er stond een meisje aan de deur en Chastity herkende haar' zei Char, hij keek Temper aan.

' Waar is ze?' vroeg Temper.

' In het kantoor van Roy' antwoordde Char.

' Ik weet waar het is' zei Alphonse snel. Hij bracht Temper naar het kantoor van Roy.

Char keek naar Acedia die op het bed lag, haar gezicht was rood en haar ademhaling was zwaar. Huma had Acedia haar hand vast en hij keek haar bezorgt aan zijn ogen hadden haar gezicht nog geen seconde verlaten. Char zette het raam open en ging naast Huma zitten, hij was bang om te vragen wat er was gebeurd en staarde roerloos naar Acedia. De deur zwaaide open en Humil kwam binnen lopen, hij had krassen op zijn armen. Hij rende naar Acedia toe toen hij haar op het bed zag liggen.

' Trek haar blouse uit' commandeerde Humil, hij rende de badkamer in om een handdoek te pakken.

' W-w-waarom' stotterde Huma zijn wangen kleurde rood.

' Ze word alleen maar zieker als ze deze kleren aanhoudt' legde Humil uit.

Edward was inmiddels ook in de kamer, zijn kleine broertjes stond achter hem. Edward keek bezorgd naar het meisje dat in de kamer lag. De deur zwaaide open en Char stormde de kamer in gevolgd door een meisje ze had lang zwart haar en groene ogen.

' Ze hebben Temper meegenomen' bracht Char uit.

Humil keek geschrokken maar keek daarna naar Acedia, wat moest hij doen.

' We kunnen haar niet gaan zoeken, er moeten mensen bij Acedia blijven, en als we terug gaan naar de maker hebben we Acedia nodig' zei Huma. Hij keek zijn broer aan. Humil knikte en concentreerde zich weer op Acedia.

' We hebben andere kleren nodig' zei Humil hij keek Edward aan.

' Komt eraan!' riep Edward hij rende de badkamer in en gooide een wit shirt naar Humil toe.

' Dit zal ze zeker op prijs stellen' lachte Humil, toen hij het shirt bekeek.

Acedia kreunde zachtjes ze greep het laken waar ze op lag vast.

' Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Humil, toen ze Acedia andere kleren aan hadden gedaan.

' Ik weet het niet precies, maar de maker heeft haar allemaal spuitjes gegeven' vertelde Huma. ' Ik denk dat dat de reden is dat ze zo ziek is'

' En heeft hij nog wat bij jou gedaan?' vroeg Humil.

' Nee, hij heeft me alleen vleugels gegeven en ze daarna laten verdwijnen' zei Huma. ' Waar zijn jouw vleugels!' riep Huma, zijn stem sloeg over.

' Rustig maar, ik heb hetzelfde als jou gekregen. Die blonde jongen heeft me geholpen ; Edward Elric' zei Humil.

' Dus die kleine heeft jou geholpen?' zei Huma, hij keek de alchemist aan.

' VOOR DE LAATSTE KEER IK BEN NIET KLEIN!!' gilde Edward.

Iedereen begon te lachen, Humil keek het meisje dat in een hoek van de kamer stond aan. Ze bloosde toen ze zag dat Humil haar aankeek.

' Mag ik vragen wie jij bent?' vroeg Humil beleefd, hij stond op en liep naar het meisje toe.

' Ik..uh.. ben Patience' zei het meisje zachtjes. Humil zijn ogen werden groter toen hij de naam hoorde.

' Dan ben jij één van ons' zei Humil. Het meisje knikte.

' Ik ben Humil' zei Humil, hij stak zijn hand uit. Het meisje pakte hem vast een kleine glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Ze had ze gevonden, de mensen die net zoals haar waren. Ze keek naar het meisje dat op het bed lag en liep er langzaam naartoe. Ze zag er slecht uit haar haar zat door de war, ze had krassen op haar arm, haar gezicht zat onder het zweet.

' Wat is er met haar gebeurd?' vroeg Patience.

' Ik weet het niet precies, ze weet het zelf het beste' zei Huma, hij keek het meisje aan, hij had Acedia haar hand weer vast gehouden. Ze kneep nu niet meer in de lakens maar in Huma zijn hand.

' Ik kan haar misschien helpen' zei Patience.

' Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Huma verbaast, hij keek het meisje dat naast hem stond aan.

' Ik kan mensen genezen' zei Patience. Patience legde haar handen op het hoofd van Acedia, langzaam kwamen ze omhoog, een wit licht verscheen.

De deur ging open en Chastity en Roy kwamen de kamer inlopen.

' W-w-wat gebeurt er!' stotterde Edward, Alphonse en Roy tegelijk.

Yo mensen! Ik denk dat dit het laatste hoofdstuk word voor de vakantie ! Nog maar 2 daagjes en dan ben ik in Kroatië. Dus dan word schrijven heel erg lastig! Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal leuk vinden. En PLEASE review! En zeg me wat je er van vind! En dan niet alleen ; het is goed. Maar ook wat je er goed aan vind !! D x Enuh…

Fijne Vakantie Iedereen!!


	11. Chapter 11

11

11.

Edward, Alphonse en Roy staarde verbaast naar het witte licht dat de kamer langzaam vulde. Het werd steeds feller, beschermend hielde Edward en Roy hun handen voor hun ogen. Toen het witte licht was verdwenen, zat het meisje dat in het bed had gelegen rechtop. Haar gezicht was lijkbleek, haar ogen stonden wijd open en keken Patience geschrokken aan. Acedia deed haar mond open maar er kwam geen geluid. Haar blauwe ogen flitste de kamer rond, ze bekeek iedereen in de kamer niet langer dan vijf seconde en bekeek daarna weer iemand anders. Toen ze iedereen had gezien sloten haar ogen.

' Is dit normaal?' vroeg Huma bezorgd, hij keek recht in de helderblauwe ogen van Acedia die hem nu aanstaarde, haar ogen sloten weer en ze viel achterover op haar bed neer.

Patience knikte, ze legde haar hand op het voorhoofd van Acedia en sloot haar ogen. Het witte licht verscheen weer. Patience mompelde iets in een taal die voor gewonen mensen niet te verstaan was.

' Ed, wat zegt ze?' fluisterde Roy. Zijn ogen waren gericht op de twee meisjes.

' Hoe moet ik dat weten!' fluisterde Edward terug. Hij keek naar de jongen die zijn rechterarm vast hield. Edward zakte door zijn knieën en keek de jongen recht in zijn ogen.

' Weet jij wat er gebeurd?' vroeg Edward aan Char. Char knikte.

' Ze gebruikt één van de oudste spreuken die er is, in een taal die al duizenden jaren niet meer is gebruikt' zei Char.

' Maar dat witte licht was dat alchemie?' vroeg Roy, hij stond recht tegenover de jongen en bekeek hem aandachtig.

' Ze kunnen geen alchemie gebruiken, kolonel. Alleen Char kan het' zei Edward, hij ging weer staan.

' Ik begrijp er niks van' zei Roy, hij keek Edward ongeloofwaardig aan.

' Het is een lang verhaal' zei Humil, hij stond op en liep naar Roy toe. Humil was even lang als Roy.

' Chastity kan ik hun het verhaal vertellen?' hij draaide zich om toen hij het zei, hij keek het meisje aan dat in een stoel zat, ze keek uit het raam. Ze keek Humil verbaast aan toen hij haar aansprak.

Chastity keek Edward, Alphonse en Roy aan.' Ja, we kunnen ze vertrouwen' zei ze en daarna staarde ze het raam weer uit.

Humil liep naar de deur. ' We kunnen dit beter op een andere plek bespreken' zei Humil. Roy volgde hem. Alphonse keek zijn grote broer aan, Edward knikte en ook zij volgde Humil.

Ze kwamen aan in het kantoor van Roy, iedereen ging zitten en Humil begon te praten. Hij vertelde alles wat hij wist over wat ze waren ; We zijn geboren als gewone mensen, net zoals jullie. Maar we zijn geboren om te veranderen, we zijn al uitgekozen voordat we geboren zijn. Toen de maker ons vond heeft hij ons één voor één getransformeerd tot wat we nu zijn. (Alphonse vroeg meteen hoe hij dat had gedaan, Humil keek niet op of om maar staarde Roy recht in zijn ogen aan, en keek af en toe naar Edward en Alphonse) We zijn geboren uit stenen, elke engel een eigen steen. En iedere engel een andere traditie om geboren te worden. Het is bijna 950 jaar geleden dat er Zeven Engelen op de aarde leefde, het is een moeilijk proces om alle zeven zielen te wekken. (Roy onderbrak Humil. Hij had ooit iemand ontmoet die zij dat hij vier verlosser had gecreëerd, maar de man was al snel daarna ziek geworden en overleden. Humil ging verder met zijn verhaal maar beantwoorde wel de vraag) Als er maar zes zielen over minder worden gewekt, kunnen we niet voort leven dan sterven we. (toen Humil dit vertelde keek hij naar Roy. In elke generatie van een bepaalde familie worden uitverkorene geboren maar niet iedereen beschikt over de kracht om ook echt uit te groeien tot een engel. Ik hoop dat jullie begrijpen dat het daarom nog lastiger word om ons allen te wekken. Als één van ons zevenen niet genoeg kracht had om na de transmutatie te overleven waren we hier niet geweest om… (Humil stopte met praten want de deur ging open)

Huma liep de kamer binnen naast hem liep Acedia. Haar gezicht had weer kleur gekregen. Humil keek zijn kleine broer aan, Huma ging zitten. Acedia ging op de leuning van de bank zitten en staarde Humil zwijgend aan.

' Om wat?' vroeg Roy, toen Humil niet verder ging.

' Om jullie te helpen om de homunculis te vernietigen' zei Humil kortaf. Acedia ging verder, haar stem gaf het verhaal een hele andere wending dan de toon van Humil.

' We zijn de tegenpolen van de homunculis. Het is makkelijker om homunculis te creëren omdat alchemisten ze maken, en deze wereld zit er vol mee. Om ons te maken zijn er veel mee dingen nodig dan alleen en alchemist die zijn leven riskeert om ons te wekken. Door die reden zijn we ook krachtiger dan de homunculis, maar hebben we ook onze zwakheden. We zijn kwetsbaarder omdat we mens zijn geweest, we kennen gevoelens net zoals normale mensen in tegenstelling tot de homunculis' zei Acedia ze stopte even en keek iedereen in de kamer aan. Ze verwachte een vraag maar die kwam niet.

' Dat is zo'n beetje alles' zei Acedia.

Roy keek Acedia ongeloofwaardig aan, Acedia merkte het op en keek de volwassen man aan.

' Het klinkt als een sprookje ik weet het maar als u kan geloven dat er homunculis bestaan dan moet u ook in ons geloven'

' I-i-ik had niet verwacht dat zo'n onschuldig meisje als jij een..een'

' Een bijna honderdduizend jaar oude ziel te zijn?' zei Acedia, ze keek de man lachend aan.

' Precies' zei Roy, zijn wangen begonnen te kleuren.

' Het geeft niks, ik kan het begrijpen je komt ons ook niet elke dag tegen' zei Acedia, ze keek Huma aan die haar aanstaarde terwijl ze praatte.

' Wat!?' zei Acedia, haar stem veranderde. De zachte vertrouwde stem die hun had uitgelegd veranderde in een kinderlijke stem.

' Ik had niet verwacht dat er zulke wijze woorden uit jouw mond konden komen' zei Huma plagerig. Acedia keek Huma vuil aan, en keek daarna de andere kant op. Huma lachte zachtjes.

Roy stond op en ging achter zijn bureau zitten, hij pakte de telefoon vast. Acedia sprong van de bank af en schoot een pijl door de telefoon heen. Roy keek geschrokken naar zijn nu lege hand.

' We hebben jullie dit in vertrouwen verteld, als één van jullie het ook maar aan iemand door verteld hebben we geen andere keuze dan jullie te doden' zei Acedia dreigend, langzaam liet ze haar boog zakken.

' Het is oké. Chastity zei dat we ze konden vertrouwen, en op dat soort momenten kunnen we op haar vertrouwen, dat weet je' zei Humil. Acedia knikte en ging rustig op de bank zitten alsof er niks was gebeurd. Roy keek nog steeds geschrokken naar zijn telefoon.

' Wie was je eigenlijk van plan om te bellen?' vroeg Acedia.

' Ik wou aan mijn secretaresse vragen of ze de afspraak die ik over twee minuten heb kon uitstellen' zei Roy, hij keek het meisje aan. Er verscheen een onschuldig lachje op haar gezicht.

' Sorry voor dat' zei ze, ze keek Roy aan.

' Kan ik nu bellen zonder een boog door mijn telefoon te krijgen?' vroeg Roy. Acedia glimlachte en knikte van ja. Humil stond op.

' Het wordt tijd dat we wat rust krijgen' zei Humil. Huma knikte instemmend.

Humil, Huma en Acedia verlieten de kamer. Edward en Al bleven achter samen met Roy. Roy keek de twee broers aan. Edward en Alphonse stonden naast elkaar en keken Roy zwijgend aan.

' Ik wil dat jullie die zogenaamde ' zeven Engelen in de gaten houden' zei Roy, in zijn stem klonk iets van wantrouwen.

' Geloof je ze niet?' vroeg Edward. Roy mompelde iets maar gaf geen antwoord op Edward zijn vraag. Edward realiseerde zich dat Roy de vleugels van Humil nog nooit had gezien, laat staan van één van de andere engelen.

Edward draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit. Alphonse bleef even staan maar volgde daarna zijn grotere broer. Ze opende de deur van hun kamer.

Huma, Acedia en Humil zaten met zijn drieën op Edward zijn bed. Chastity staarde nog steeds uit het raam. Patience en Char zaten naast elkaar tegen de muur aan. Char vertelde enthousiast over Lior, en zijn stiefzus. Patience luisterde naar de jongste Engel, ze genoot van de verhalen die hij allemaal vertelde. Acedia luisterde half mee met de verhalen van Char en lachte af en toe als Char een grap maakte.

Huma staarde naar Chastity die nog niks had gezegd, hij stond op en ging naast haar staan.

' Wat vind je dat we moeten doen?' vroeg hij aan haar. Chastity keek Huma niet aan, ze staarde alleen maar naar buiten.

' We moeten haar redden, ze is net zo belangrijk als Acedia. We hadden haar veel eerder moeten halen. Misschien heeft hij al veel ergere dingen gedaan dan wat we ons kunnen voorstellen' zei Chastity, haar stem sloeg over en ze keek Huma aan. Huma wou protesteren maar Humil trok aan zijn arm.

' Het spijt me, Chastity' zei Acedia.' Het is mijn fout, als ik niet ziek was geworden, als ik wat langer sterker was geweest was Temper nooit meegenomen' Acedia was opgestaan en naar Chastity toe gelopen, Huma en Humil zaten allebei weer op het bed.

' Het spijt me echt, en ik zal er alles aan doen om haar terug te brengen, dat beloof ik' zei Acedia, ze keek in de bruine ogen van Chastity. Chastity verborg haar gezicht in haar handen, je kon haar zachtjes horen snikken.

' B-bedankt' stotterde ze.

' Het is al goed, we moeten zorgen dat we met zijn alle blijven' zei Acedia, er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht toen Chastity haar aankeek. Chastity lachte zwakjes, ze veegde de tranen weg van haar gezicht.

' Het wordt tijd dat we wat meer over ons vertellen aan iedereen' zei Humil, hij keek de kamer rond. De enige die hij echt goed kende waren zijn broer en Acedia. Huma knikte. Patience keek naar de vijf Engelen die in de kamer waren, ze wist niks over hem en hun wisten evenmin iets over haar. Ze knikte net zoals Huma.

' Ik zal beginnen' zei Patience ze was opgestaan en ging in een stoel zitten.


End file.
